


Day 11 - Wearing kigurumis

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dopey kicked a pebble, his arms crossed. Prince Eric, few steps away, frowned at him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - Wearing kigurumis

Dopey kicked a pebble, his arms crossed. Prince Eric, few steps away, frowned at him. “John, stop being so childish, you look more like Grumpy this way!”

John had to gather all of his self control to avoid punching him. “Oh shut up Sherlock, you have no idea of how hot it is inside this bloody costume, I can’t even breath… and it stinks! Why do I have to wear this bloody thing?”

“John, it’s hardly my fault if you’re too short to be a prince! You could choose a dwarf and you chose Dopey, now stop complaining and help me: the sooner we find him, the sooner you can take that off.”

He looked a bit sorry, actually, though he was trying not to show it: this case was taking longer than expected, it was the third day in a row spent in that awful park, and Sherlock hadn’t foreseen that John would have to wear that awful costume. But, hopefully, it was a matter of minutes now.

Finally, the suspect showed up and the chase began. Running in a giant kigurumi turned out to be even harder than he thought, but he was supported by the thought of the imminent rest. A shower… no, a long bath… and maybe, if he showed to be sorry enough, Sherlock could keep him company.


End file.
